Situación inesperada
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Félix rechazo aquella invitación amablemente, pues dentro de él pensaba que no era correcto por varios motivos. Pero nunca pensó que algo inesperado surgiera, aceptando a regañadientes la invitación a final de cuentas, pues su secreto estaba en juego.


Bridgette observaba a Félix, curiosa por la respuesta que él le pudiera dar ante su ofrecimiento que, en alguna otra ocasión ella misma podría considerar como algo sumamente atrevido y osado, incluso para ella.

Pero de alguna manera fue para ella inevitable el acercarse a él hasta la solitaria banca donde él se encontraba, leyendo Moby Dick por tercera vez en ese año.

Faltaban cinco días para la Nochebuena, y ese día era el inicio de las vacaciones de invierno. No podría verlo más que en ocasiones esporádicas que el destino lo pusiera frente a ella (y que él siguiera su horario como hasta ahora). No tendría otra oportunidad.

Sabía bien que para Félix esas fechas eran duras para él, a su propia manera claro, pues a pesar de que las cosas habían cambiado significativamente desde que ella llego al instituto, él aun se mantenía cerrado ante todos respecto a sus sentimientos.

Bueno, ya no tanto como antes. No era mentira que Félix había cambiado, y aunque él intentará negarlo, todo era por la presencia de Bridgette, que en algún momento considero molesta, pero con el paso del tiempo comenzó a entender su actitud e incluso apreciarla como una amiga.

Aunque usualmente la prefería lejos por lo ruidosa que era.

Así que, con todo el valor del mundo infundido por Tikki y Allegra quienes le decían que sería un gran detalle y que valía la pena intentar, se atrevió; Invitó a Félix a pasar la cena de Nochebuena en su casa, que recibiera la navidad en compañía de su familia. Quizás no podían darle los lujos a los cuales estaba acostumbrado, pero era claro que podían darle el calor familiar que muchas veces el buscaba aunque él no notara que eso en ocasiones llegaba a exteriorizar.

Sabía que usualmente estaba solo, aquella noche no era la excepción, así que no quería que ocurriera nuevamente.

Pero, al ver la suave sonrisa en los labios de él que solo podían expresar _lamento_ , supo que aquello no ocurriría.

— Lo siento Bridgette. Aprecio tu invitación, pero no. Te lo agradezco — Se disculpó, cerrando el libro que tenía entre sus manos, guardándolo entre su mochila, dispuesto a irse.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó ella, siguiendo su caminar.

— Prefiero estar solo, no es algo personal — Se detuvo, pasando su mano por su cabello, observando a Bridgette de reojo — Aun así, créeme cuando te digo que aprecio tu invitación — Agregó, revolviendo el cabello de ella de manera cómplice, dejándola con una sonrisa a medias. Bridgette se encontraba feliz por aquella simple acción de él, pero aún así se le estrujaba el corazón al imaginar a Félix completamente solo durante aquella noche.

No eran precisamente amigos cercanos, pero tampoco eran unos desconocidos.

Existía una extraña complicidad que hasta para ellos mismos era extraña. Él la descubrió cuando ambos tuvieron que trabajar juntos para escapar de un Akuma, encontrando que ella era alguien increíblemente sensata cuando se lo proponía, y que incluso compartían muchas cosas en común.

Y, a pesar de eso, a pesar de que por un momento se imagino pasar una velada agradable en compañía de la familia de la chica, decidió rechazar la oferta por una simple razón: No quería darle falsas esperanzas.

Por qué sí, no era ningún secreto que Bridgette tenía sentimientos románticos hacia él desde incluso el segundo día de conocerse (por qué el primero podía recordar bien que ella le odiaba)

Bridgette no trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos, y a pesar de que al principio el rechazaba su cercanía por pensar que sus sentimientos no eran más que superficiales, comenzó a notar poco a poco que aquello era una mentira. Ver la preocupación genuina en sus ojos cuando algo malo llegaba a ocurrirle, entendiendo sus facciones e incluso simplemente estar en silencio con él (cosa difícil para ella) fueron factores que el reconoció como sentimientos sinceros.

Estaban en sus amigos, en ella, y en los de su propia madre.

Pensó que, el asistir a aquella cena de navidad con su familia podría darle esperanzas. Y realmente no deseaba dañarla, era una buena chica, una buena amiga, pero su corazón ya era ocupado por alguien más.

Ladybug, el único nombre por el cual podía referirse a aquella dama de traje moteado que había robado su corazón con su valentía y fortaleza.

De manera abrupta sintió como un pequeño brazo se aferraba al cuello de su camiseta, tirando de él hacia atrás y colocándolo contra un muro, lejos de la vista de todos.

Tosió levemente cuando el agarre libero su cuello que había sido oprimido por el brusco movimiento, observando con el ceño fruncido a quien se encontraba frente a él.

Era Allegra, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos.

— Si necesitas hablar conmigo puedes pedirlo — Comentó con tonó irónico.

— Rechazaste la invitación de Bridgette — Ella no se demoró mucho en atacar, señalándolo con su dedo índice.

Félix suspiró.

— Estabas espiándola ¿Acaso ella te contó que lo haría? — No debía extrañarle, ella era la confidente de Bridgette y viceversa. Y si en muchas ocasiones pensaba que Bridgette podía ser un dolor de cabeza, Allegra siempre se superaba.

Ella bufó en señal de obviedad.

— Sí, estaba insegura de hacerlo, pero — Hizo una pausa, haciendo una mueca que Félix no supo cómo interpretar — Ella está preocupada por ti, bueno, como todos ¿Por qué rehusarte? — Preguntó, un poco más calmada que al inicio.

Félix suspiró, pasando su mano sobre su rostro.

— Apreció la preocupación de todos, pero no podía hacerle eso a Bridgette por más que su invitación fuese agradable ¿Sabes? — Allegra lo observó curiosa, enarcando una ceja — Si aceptaba ir, sería darle falsas esperanzas. Es una buena amiga, no puedo verla como algo más — Soltó de repente, logrando que ella resoplara.

— Agreste, me tienes hasta aquí con tu _es una buena amiga_ — Bramó, señalando la altura de su cabeza — Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que Bridgette pueda o no pueda sentir por ti ¿Sabes? Ella solo quería hacer algo bueno por ti — Repuso, intentando que su testarudo amigo recapacitara.

— Lo siento, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no — Sentencio, retomando su camino e intentando poner fin a su conversación con la chica.

Pero nuevamente ella lo retuvo, colocándolo en la misma posición.

Félix pensó que o él era increíblemente débil sin el traje mágico o que Allegra era muy fuerte, pues en ambas ocasiones lo arrastro como si de un pedazo de papel se tratara.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño.

— No quería recurrir a esto, pero me estas obligando, Agreste — Buscó entre su mochila, encontrando al fin lo que buscaba; Su teléfono móvil — Sé que tienes un secreto — Soltó de repente, enseñando su aparato apagado — Y tengo la evidencia aquí —.

Félix tragó saliva, observando con cautela el rostro de Allegra, buscando algún ápice de mentira.

Pero no, el rostro de ella lucia sereno.

Se preguntó entonces ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidado para dejar su secreto ser descubierto por ella? O incluso si ella lo había descubierto, pues no podía saber nada con la poca información que ella le proporcionaba.

Plagg se removió por dentro de su chaqueta, obviamente se encontraba preocupado por las palabras de la rubia que tenían frente a ellos.

Félix intentó no parecer nervioso, pero un suave tic en sus cejas lo delató, logrando que Allegra sonriera triunfante.

— Allegra, no hagas esto, no sabes lo que está en juego si alguien lo sabe, tú no deberías saberlo — Gruño, intentando mantener la calma, pues se sentía idiota.

— Claro que sé lo que está en juego, por eso está seguro conmigo, pero — Hizo una pausa, una completamente tortuosa para él — Quizás puede enviarse por error a todos nuestros conocidos o incluso a esa reportera tan famosa, a la cual Bridgette siempre le ayuda a cuidar a su hija ¿Nada, verdad? — Una sonrisa que Félix catalogo como demoniaca apareció en el rostro de la rubia, logrando que un escalofrió recorriera su columna.

— No estás pensando bien las cosas — Tragó saliva, pues aquella faceta de ella era aterradora. No por nada la había visto muy pocas veces.

— Claro que sí, lo hago como tú amiga preocupada, y si un chantaje es necesario para que no sufras amargado y en soledad, lo haría más de una vez — Félix intento no jalar sus parpados en señal de desesperación. Pues era claro que ahora ella jugaría esa carta con él.

— ¡Bien! Asistiré, pero por amor a todas las deidades mantenlo en secreto — Su propio teléfono móvil sonó, interrumpiendo la extraña e intensa conversación entre ambos. Félix maldijo por lo bajo cuando vio el mensaje en la pantalla principal, _gorila_ ya había llegado y le pedía que se apresurara, pues tenía que completar una agenda — Me debó ir, pero — Fue interrumpido por un gesto de ella.

— Haré lo correcto con la foto en cuanto sepa que fuiste. No diré tu secreto, pero — Hizo una pausa, colocando su mano sobre su hombro — De verdad es por ti, ella no lo hace con otras intenciones ¿De acuerdo? —.

Y confiando plenamente en la palabra de ella, se retiro del lugar.

Con sus piernas temblando y una extraña sensación en su estomago.

Lo primero que hizo al entrar al automóvil fue enviarle un mensaje de texto a Bridgette, diciéndole que había cambiado de opinión.

Solo esperaba que Allegra dijera la verdad. No se sentía capaz de lastimar a Bridgette, no en ese punto de su vida.

[…]

Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta donde Bridgette vivía, se pregunto si aquello era lo correcto. Si bien, nadie sabría que había dejado la mansión apenas había caído la noche pues nadie se encontraba en ella, tampoco tenía a ciencia cierta el paradero de su padre y sabia que seria así durante unas horas o durante toda la noche, como era común.

Además, por más que conociera a los padres de ella y que supiera que ellos eran increíbles personas ¿Qué le aseguraría que ellos estarían cómodos con su presencia? Aquella noche era para disfrutar en familia, él simplemente era un extraño que había sido invitado con buenas intenciones, y accedido por un chantaje.

Uno el cual casi hace que Plagg perdiera la cabeza ante ello, sorprendiéndolo de sobremanera pues no creía que se lo tomara tan enserio. Prácticamente lo había obligado a presentarse.

Tenía muchas cosas en su mente respecto a ese tema, desde cómo había sido descubierto hasta como podría reaccionar su _lady_ ante aquello. Quizás lo colgaría de la torre Eiffel por horas mientras ella intentaba asimilar el hecho de que su identidad secreta estaba comprometida.

Pero sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre corpulento, sonriéndole con suavidad.

— ¡Muchacho! Qué alegría me da ver que decidiste venir, pasa por favor, seguro te estás congelando — Atinó a decir esto último con una sonrisa al ver como el delgado cuerpo de Félix temblaba levemente, sin saber que realmente no era por frio.

— Gracias — Contestó con cordialidad siguiendo al hombre a través de las escaleras, llegando a la calidez de la sala de estar de la familia.

Cuando observó la elegante pero sencilla ropa del hombre se sintió algo apenado, pues él había elegido un traje que en su opinión lucia demasiado formal ahora que veía al padre de Bridgette. Intentó no culparse, pues de cierta manera no tenía un punto de referencia de aquella cena desde hace muchos años.

Tom notó enseguida aquello, guiñándole un ojo cómplice.

— Puedes dejar tu saco sobre el sofá, y para que estemos acordes buscaré una corbata — Comentó con tranquilidad mientras se paseaba por el lugar.

Casi de inmediato pudo escuchar unas voces femeninas desde la cocina, pudo reconocer al instante la voz de Bridgette.

Con curiosidad y a paso lento, se dirigió a la entrada de la cocina que estaba a escasos pasos de él, observando el interior.

Bridgette se encontraba inclinada ante el horno, seguramente inspeccionando lo que fuera que se encontraran cocinando.

De repente, pudo observar como su equilibrio se perdía. Sus manos se removieron desesperadas, buscando algo con lo cual aferrarse y evitar caer de bruces contra el piso.

Lo que sus manos alcanzaron a tomar fue la cacerola donde habían estado revolviendo el espagueti con la salsa de tomate.

Para su mala suerte, todo su cabello terminó hecho un desastre.

Para su buena suerte, la comida ya se había enfriado y no había ocurrido ningún desastre.

Félix se sintió culpable ante aquello, pues no sabía decir si había sido por la mala suerte que cargaba a su alrededor por la maldición del anillo o por qué ella era un desastre andando.

Bridgette lejos de lucir apenada, se emocionó al verlo ahí de pie, corriendo hasta él con un poco de dificultad, abrazándole con entusiasmo.

Logrando que su ropa terminara manchada de salsa de tomate.

Una suave risa salió de la boca de Sabine, la madre de Bridgette. Pues a pesar del gran desastre que había ocurrido en su cocina, la escena que presenciaba era adorable hasta cierto punto.

Félix de algún modo se sintió contagiado por aquella risa maternal de la mujer, uniéndosele.

No había duda, Bridgette era un desastre andando, pero él también.

— Bien muchacho, ahora si hacemos juego — Tom se hizo presente a espaldas de ambos jóvenes, observando el rostro preocupado de su hija al ver a Félix reír junto con su madre. Pronto observó el desastre que había ocurrido debido a Bridgette (quiso suponer) y como había arrastrado a su invitado.

Una sensación de calidez se instalo en el pecho de ambos adultos, pues ver reír a un joven como lo era Félix solo podía ser una bendición. Y de todo corazón, deseaban proteger esa inusual y algo extraña risa.

— Cariño, busca algo que pueda usar Félix para poner su camiseta en la lavadora, no quiero que se arruine — Comentó la mujer, dirigiéndose hasta donde se encontraba su esposo con una sonrisa.

Bridgette se separó de él, tragando saliva.

— Lo siento ¡No pensé las cosas! La verdad es que me alegro ver que si llegaste ¡Ya sabes, tenía mis dudas! — Se apresuro a agregar, haciendo ademanes de manos que él no entendió.

Él se encogió de hombros, relajado. Completamente diferente a cuando había llegado, a cuando había estado pensando en todo lo que podía ocurrir en esa velada.

— Este bien, realmente me has hecho un favor. No sabía que usar, y creo que vine demasiado formal — Comentó, observando de reojo la vestimenta de Bridgette.

Era una sencilla falta negra con mayas del mismo color semitransparentes, en conjunto de una blusa de manga larga color rojo, que ahora estaba levemente cubierta por la salsa de tonante que escurría de su cabeza, y uno que otro fideo.

Lamentaba el hecho que hubiera arruinado el conjunto, pues admitía que se veía bien, que de alguna manera el rojo era su color, quizás debía usarlo más seguido.

— Allegra me dijo la razón por la que rechazaste venir la primera vez, y lamento lo que ella te haya dicho o hecho, le falta algo de autocontrol — El rostro de Félix se deformo levemente ante esto, el pánico lo volvió a invadir durante unos segundos — Pero, no planeo generar falsas ilusiones, antes que nada, somos amigos ¿No? — Preguntó, en busca de una afirmación.

Pues, sí bien no tenían la confianza para contarse sus _pensamientos profundos_ , ser confidentes, la complicidad que había entre ambos los podía unir de tal manera para decirse amigos.

Félix se relajo al ver que Allegra no había mencionado nada más de su conversación, sintiéndose tranquilo ante las palabras de ella.

— Sí, lo somos — Y antes de que pudiera añadir algo, Tom apareció nuevamente a espaldas de ellos con ropa para Félix.

Aunque este último dudaba que pudiese quedarle, no tenia de otra.

[…]

Después de aquel incidente, ambos agradecieron mentalmente de que no ocurriera algo así nuevamente durante el resto de la noche. Y así fue. La cena transcurrió entre anécdotas de la universidad de Tom, quien en todo momento repetía que ellos nunca debían hacer ese tipo de cosas, pues iban desde perderse en ciudad des cercanas, hasta él tener que cuidar a un par de amigos ebrios que conducían la minivan que él tenía en aquel entonces.

Pudo notar que los ojos de Bridgette brillaban de emoción al escuchar las anécdotas divertidas de su padre, aunque era obvio que las había escuchado ya cientos de veces, la emoción seguía ahí en ella.

Pronto fue contagiado de una manera que nunca espero.

Se sintió en un hogar, en uno al cual no estaba acostumbrado pero eso no le molesto para nada.

Ahora ambos se encontraban sentados en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar, después de ayudar a los adultos a recoger la mesa y dejar todo en orden, ambos se habían retirado durante unos momentos a la parte baja de su hogar, donde la cafetería familiar se encontraba. Pues tenían que preparar ciertas cosas para el día siguiente.

— Gracias, realmente la pasé bien — Atinó a decir el rubio, tragando un poco de saliva al verse algo apenado ante sus propias palabras.

Bridgette sonrió ante sus palabras, sintiéndose aliviada ante ellas. Pues el saber que había logrado que Félix pasara una noche de aquella manera solo podía tranquilizar su corazón.

Lo miró como boba durante unos segundos, para después recordar algo importante.

Y sin decirle nada, se levantó del sofá en dirección a su habitación, dejándolo en soledad durante unos instantes.

Para Félix, esos segundos fueron levemente tortuosos. Pues si bien se preguntaba qué había ocurrido con Bridgette, la soledad le golpeo de pronto.

Se sintió tonto ante aquel pensamiento cuando la observó volver con algo entre manos. Una caja de regalo.

No era tan grande, podía caber entre sus dos manos, pero aun así le sorprendió el hecho, pues al llegar a estar frente a él, Bridgette se lo tendió con una sonrisa.

— Sé que lo que hizo Allegra estuvo mal ¡En todo aspecto! Aún así, no me pude contener — Comentó apenada, tomando asiento a un lado de él — Fue astuta, ella te dijo que no le diría a nadie tu secreto, y si bien no lo hizo, si me envió el dichoso video — Agregó nerviosa al ver como el rostro de Félix se deformaba.

No supo si distinguir irá, miedo o neutralidad en sus facciones, como si se hubiese resignado ante las circunstancias.

— ¿Sabías que me chantajeo? — Preguntó confuso, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

— Sí, me lo dijo hoy por la mañana a decir verdad — Añadió apenada, pasando un mechón de cabello atrás de su oreja — Y bueno, a pesar de que estuvo mal, logre tener tu regalo gracias a eso — Un sonrojó apareció en el rostro de ella — Era mío, tengo dos copias a decir verdad, por eso te entregó esa, no creas que si no tuviera dos no te la daría ¡Claro que lo haría! Solo quería aclarar ese punto — Bufó, molesta consigo misma — Solo ábrelo ¿Sí? Y, no te molestes mucho con ella —.

Y así, con sus manos temblorosas, levanto la tapa de la caja de regalo que había colocado sobre su regazo.

Dentro de esta estaba un libro, pero no uno cualquiera.

Palideció al reconocerlo y al entender de qué _secreto_ Allegra se refería.

Su identidad nunca había estado en peligro, pero si orgullo sí. Y en aquellos momentos no sabía si prefería la primera.

Ahí dentro de la caja se encontraba el libro que había estado buscando con desesperación las últimas semanas pero no encontraba, mucho menos en el formato de tapa dura que él tanto ansiaba.

De la saga de Crepúsculo: Life and death, el libro re-imaginado de la primera entrega con el famoso _genderbender_ que había salido durante el año 2015.

Cerró sus ojos. Bridgette ahora sabía su vergonzoso gusto culpable de la literatura y que seguramente había estado buscando aquel libro como desesperado.

Y ahora no sabía si hacer pagar a Allegra por aquello ateniéndose a que divulgara su secreto, o agradecerle.

Pues a pesar de ese detalle, la noche había sido increíble.

— Gracias — Murmuró, suspirando — Solo que esto quede entre nosotros —.

Bridgette asintió. Sintiéndose completamente extasiada de que hubiese aceptado su regalo de buena gana, y agradeciendo a Allegra.

Si bien, sus acciones habían sido incorrectas, ahora estaba segura de que Félix había pasado una noche agradable, no había estado solo.

Y eso bastaba para llenar su corazón.

Eran amigos, no le acongojaba que sus sentimientos no fuesen correspondidos, pero sabía que poco a poco comenzaba a llegar al corazón de él.

Sí, se había prometido no hacerse ilusiones, pero él ver una sonrisa cálida de Félix hacia ella solo logró que ese pensamiento entrara en su cabeza.

Por ahora, hacer feliz a su _amigo_ era más que suficiente.


End file.
